Home
by Ysa-chan and Dan-san
Summary: What happens when four girls were transported into Shuggazoom and three of them turned into robotic simians? A series of one shots with sequels from how they made it, life in Shuggazoom and how they get back. Inspired by katamariape's "I'm With Crazy".
1. Transported

**Home**

Chapter 1:

Transported

Donna's Point of View

_I can do this._

I kept repeating those words to myself as I watched my stuck-up rival did the Vault perfectly. A lot from my team were cheering for her and gave her a group hug when she walked towards us, smiling oh-so perfectly. I was the only who didn't hug her. Not that I don't respect her but I need to keep my mind clear, try to relax. Unfortunately, my stuck-up rival and her entourage were walking towards me, smiling.

"Donna, don't you think my shot on the Vault was perfect?" She said, smiling innocently. But her eyes told another story. Her hazel green eyes told me something I'm too familiar with: she was better than me.

I was resisting the urge to punch the daylights out of her face. Sure, she is the number one gymnast in the Daybreak Elite Gymnastics Club and Coach Gonzales' favorite gymnast and the Queen of the Vault. But that doesn't mean she is better than everybody else.

I'm only second best to her in the Daybreak Elite Gymnastics Club and Coach Santos always gives me double training sessions. But that doesn't mean I don't like them. I kinda enjoyed my double training sessions with Coach and her son, Mark, who is also a year older than me, unlike the other gymnasts. And Coach even praises me every time I do the Floor and the Uneven Bars! So I guess me and my stuck-up rival are neck to neck in who's the best gymnast in the Daybreak, the very reason why we resent each other and the cause of our rivalry.

"Yeah, your shot on the Vault was perfect, Andrea." I said, sarcasm sticking to my voice.

But apparently, she didn't seem to notice it. She beamed at me. "Wait till the end of the Divisions and you'll see that I'm the best gymnast around, especially better than you. Come on, Valerie, Anna, let's go see who's next on the Vault."

Then she and her entourage walked off.

This time, I was so steamed that I wanted to punch that ridiculous look off her face. I clenched my fist and walked towards her when a strong grip held, restraining my movement. I calmed myself down and looked up to see Mark, looking at me with concern.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me, releasing his grip.

I nodded. "Yeah. But if she dares say one more time that she's better than me, I'm gonna have to punch her in the face and there is no one who could stop me from doing that."

Mark smirked. "Feisty as usual, Donna."

I laughed bitterly. "I mean it, Mark. I mean it."

"Okay, I'm not holding you back anymore." Mark said, holding out his arms like he was surrendering.

I playfully punched him in the arm. "Yeah, thanks."

"Oh, I've got you something." Mark said, getting something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes."

I was confused but I did what he said. I felt something dangling around my neck and something slightly cold, too. When he told me to open them, I was shocked at what was dangling in my neck. It was a necklace with a silver butterfly dangling on it.

"Mark..." I said softly. I turned to him and hugged him, surprising him from my sudden act. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

He laughed. "Hey, no problem. Anything to show your optimistic side!"

"Paging: Donna Sade of the Daybreak Elite Gymnastics Club to the Vault. Again, Paging: Donna Sade of the Daybreak Elite Gymnastics Club to the Vault." The PA rang out the area and I sighed in frustration.

Mark smiled reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry. You'll do great."

"Thanks." I said as I jogged towards the Vault. A lot of my teammates were watching on the sidelines as someone set up the dimensions on the springboard. I started inhale and exhale slowly like I was doing meditation with Alex. As the person was done with setting the dimensions on the springboard, I took my place and relaxed myself. Then I ran through the runway and jumped on the springboard. I sprang onto the vault and placed my hands on it before I released my touch and did several twists and turns before I landed on the floor in the precise area of the landing zone, nearly out of the line. I regained my composure and smiled as the others clapped and cheered at my performance.

I looked up the scoreboard and my eyes widened in surprise. I scored a 9.8! That score was higher than Andrea. I was so stunned that I didn't noticed that Mark hugged me from behind and my teammates, excluding Andrea, Anna and Valerie, hugged me. When I finally returned to my senses, I hugged my team as Coach made her way through me, smiling with pride at me.

"Good job, Donna. I knew you could do it." Coach said with pride.

I smiled proudly. "No problem, Coach."

Then, the judges decided to announced the Top Four in the Divisions.

"Ahem, may I have your attention, please?" Therese Velez said and the everyone quiet down. "Thank you. First of all, I wanted to thank all of those who competed here tonight. Your performance was absolutely amazing but I, along with Francis Stone and Frederick Olson, we are proud to announce the Top Four."

Therese accepted the envelope from Frederick and opened it. "In fourth place, Courtney Rivera from the Emera Grove Gymnastics Club."

There was cheering from the Emera side and Courtney stepped out from her team, smiling with pure joy, as she went up the stage and accepted a bouquet of yellow roses.

"In third place, Lisa Brown from the Silver Dragon Gymnastics Club."

The Silver Dragon were cheering and clapping hard as Lisa made her way to the stage and accepted the bouquet of green roses.

"In second place, Donna Sade of the Daybreak Elite Gymnastics Club."

I was stunned as my teammates engulfed me in a group hug until I can't breathe, that was when they released me and let go up stage to get my bouquet. When I got up stage, Therese smiled at me proudly and gave me a bouquet of pink roses. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I said breathlessly as I joined Courtney and Lisa.

"And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for. In first place, Andrea Brito of the Daybreak Elite Gymnastics Club." Therese said as my team cheered and clapped as Andrea made her way to the stage and accepted a huge bouquet of red roses. _Of course she'd win first place._ I thought bitterly as she went to my side. The four of us smiled and bowed before we went to our respective teams.

"Congratulations, both of you. You guys keep making me and the team proud!" Coach said and hugged us both.

"Don't worry, Coach. We'll make you proud of us always." Andrea said with pride.

I hate to do this but I also nodded. "Ditto."

After Coach released us from the hug, Andrea gave me a mocking look before she head out with her 'secret' boyfriend, Jaff. I felt like I wanted to puke as Andrea kissed Jaff passionately. I quickly ran outside to breathe some fresh air. Then, I fished out my cellphone.

_To: Alex Reyes_

_Hey, I won second place! Though stuck-up rival did first but at least won second, right? Oh, I'll meet you and the gurlz later at your place. Seven-ish like you promise, k?_

I pressed 'Send' and placed my cellphone to my pocket of my jogging pants as I walked on the sidewalk to Alex's place. The starry sky was beautiful and the cool breeze was relaxing. Then something was vibrating. I fished out my cellphone again and I saw that I have received a text message from Alex.

_Fr: Alex Reyes_

_M'kay. Invented a new invention. U gotta come here and see it! Euliel and Rachelle r here. Congratz by da way. _

I smiled and continued my pace. For about fifteen minutes, I made it to Alex's place. When I opened the door, I heard Alex and Euliel yelling over something upstairs. I sgihed and went up to see what they are yelling at.

"I'm not crazy! I'm sure this would work!" Alex yelled at Euliel the moment I entered the room.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see try!" Euliel retorted back.

"I know this would work! Trust me!" Alex countered back.

"What are they all yelling about?" I asked Rachelle.

Rachelle shrugged. "Euliel says that Alex's invention wouldn't work 'cause it uses a lot of complicated Math problems and you know that Alex is terrible at Math -"

"Hey!" Alex said, angry. "I'm doing better y'know!"

Rachelle ignored her comment. "- but Alex insisted that her latest invention would work and they kept yelling at each other and then you're here. Oh, by the way, congrats for winning second place, although I hated the fact that Andrea won first."

I beamed. "Thanks. So, Alex, what's your latest invention?"

"Behold! The Dimensional Transporter!" Alex said dramatically as she remove the sheet covering the weird-looking machine.

"Whoa..." The three of us whispered in awe as we stare at the machine that look like it came from the future.

"How does it work?" Euliel asked.

Alex smiled. "Simple. I turn on the switch and the vortex in the middle starts swirling in a bluish light color and that's the time we can go inside and travel across the dimension."

"But where do we get transported?" I asked her.

"Somewhere in Earth. Although I'm working on a few kinks." Alex said nonchalantly. Then she turned on the switch and she smiled in satisfaction as the machine began to work.

The three of us still stared in awe until I noticed something.

"Euliel! Rachelle! Alex!" I yelled for their attention. The trio stared at me before they looked at their feet and that's when they noticed that the vortex is sucking us in. They looked at me again and the four of us all think of the same thing. "RUN!"

We tried to run but it was too late. The vortex sucked us in.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Third Person's Point of View

It was months after the Hyper Force defeated Skeleton King. The sun was shining brightly and everyone in the city of Shuggazoom were doing their usual bussiness. Chiro smiled as he glanced at everyone in the city, all looking happy and cheerful. _Everything was going back to normal or if not, has changed for the better!_ Chiro thought until he made it to the lake and saw a weird-looking bluish circle above it, glowing brightly.

Chiro just stood there, staring at it until a girl popped out of it and fell face first to the lake.

_I'd better call the team. _Chiro thought as he attempted to use his communicator but all he got was a static. _Well, whoever made that thing must be interfering with the signal._

Then, something else fell from the portal, as Chiro decided to call it. Three robotic monkeys fell from it and landed on top of the girl.

"Get...off...of...me..." The girl said as she struggled to get off the robotic monkeys that were lying on top of her. When the robotic simians noticed that they were suffocating the girl in the water they slowly get off of her and made a circle around her.

"Where are we?" The first robotic simian, the one with silver fur and raven black eyes, said, feeling quite dizzy. "Well, this place doesn't look like anything from Earth."

The second robotic simian, the one with cerulean blue fur and dark green eyes, pointed at the first robotic simian, looking awfully furious. "Alex! You transported us to another dimension! I can't believe that you-"

She broke in mid-sentence and took a look on her reflection on the lake then she screamed. "Ah! We've got turned into robotic monkeys!"

The third one, the one with golden yellow fur and crimson red eyes, shrugged and pointed at the girl. "Well, except for Donna over here."

The girl shrugged. "I don't even know why I didn't get turned into like you guys."

The blue simian placed her hand under her chin and think. "Well, maybe we could reverse the effect once we go back the portal again."

The rest of them nodded. "Good idea."

But once they looked up, the portal slammed shut.

"Alex!" The blue simian yelled at the silver one, completely furious. "That was our only way back home!"

The one named Alex blinked. "Sorry. Maybe I could build another one. I mean, it's not so hard and-"

The blue simian glared at her. "And where are we going to get the parts for your portal generator or something?"

This time, Alex looked furious. "First of all, it's called Dimensional Transporter. Second, we can raid from the garbage for some spare parts. This is a high-tech city! Don't be so pessimistic Euliel!"

This time the one called Euliel and Alex began fighting, with the yellow simian and the girl called Donna holding them back.

_Okay, this has gone crazy enough! _Chiro thought and decided to intervened. "Hey! You two, stop fighting!"

At that moment, the four of them turned to Chiro.

"Okay, who are you?" Donna asked. "And where are we?"

"You guys are in Shuggazoom City and my name's Chiro." Chiro said.

"Chiro, huh? That's a unique name." Donna said thoughtfully.

"Chiro!"

The five of them looked up and saw a group of five robotic simians landing a few feet from them. There was a red one, a green one, a blue one, a yellow one and a silver one respectively.

The silver one looked from Donna, to Alex, to Euliel and to the yellow simian then back to Chiro. "Chiro, who are they?"

"Holy shit!" The yellow one exclaimed in shock.

"Really Rachelle." Donna said dryly. "Do I have to remind you to mind your mouth.

"Sorry." The one called Rachelle blushed slightly.

And from the looks on their faces, the four of them were thinking the same thing. _Where the heck are we?_

~o~o~o~o~o~

"This is not happening!" Euliel said furiously and turned to Alex. "If you hadn't turned on the switch, none of this would have happened!"

Alex looked offended but she didn't showed it. "Hey, I said I was working on a few kinks! Besides, it's not like you could build a Dimensional Transporter!"

The two of them began bickering then began shouting at each other until they have an all-out fighting with Donna and Rachelle looking at the sidelines until someone decided to intervene.

"Will you two stop?" Nova yelled, catching the attention of everyone.

"Um, Antauri."

Antauri looked at Chiro. "Yes, Chiro?"

"This may sound crazy but they came out of this portal thing."

Antauri considered this for a moment and looked at them. The girl was maybe around Chiro's age. But the three robotic simians, he is sure that they weren't simians before.

"Where are you three from?"

Donna crossed her arms. "Earth."

Antauri nodded. "What are your names?"

"Donna." Donna said with no emotion.

"Alex." Alex said warily, looking suspiciously at him.

"Euliel." Euliel sighed and gazed at the sky.

"Rachelle." Rachelle shrugged.

Antauri looked at them again. "Chiro said you four came out of the portal, is this true?"

Donna nodded. "Yes."

"How did you exactly built it? A spell of some sort?"

Alex laughed bitterly. "No. I built it myself."

Euliel scoffed. "Yeah, and you turned it on and got us all sucked in here."

"That's it!" Alex yelled and pounced on Euliel resulting to fight.

"Cat fight!" Sprx called out while Donna and Rachelle tried to pull them out.

"Okay, we're taking them to the Super Robot for interrogation, which Gibson here would have to question them." Chiro said, pointing at Gibson. "Alright, let's head out team. And also you four."


	2. Interrogation

**Home**

Chapter 2

Interrogation

Third Person's Point of View

Antauri stood in front of the girl and the three simians who were provided with chairs by the team to sit on.

"So, are we clear with the rules?"

The four of them nodded.

"So then, now that we established the rules, you four are going to answer some of our questions." Gibson said. "The yellow simian should answer the questions first."

Rachelle sighed. "Why me?"

"Rachelle! Stop acting like this is a hallucination and just answer those crappy questions, you lazy bitch!" Alex yelled, ending up getting smacked by the head by Euliel.

"Mind your mouth, Alex!" Euliel said.

Alex glared at her.

"Fine." Rachelle sat up and stretched."So what do you want to ask me?"

"I think it would be better if I ask you in a separate room so you're answer won't be influenced by your friends." Gibson said.

Rachelle smirked. "So your interrogating me?"

Gibson stuttered. "I-I never said that-"

Rachelle waved her hand dismissively. "No, no. It's okay though. Now, let's already start this interrogation or whatever you call it."

She went out of the room with Gibson quickly following Alex and Euliel started glaring at each other before they resulted into another physical confrontation.

"Do they do this more often?" Nova asked Donna.

Donna shrugged. "Pretty much."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Gibson sat down at the table across from Rachelle and took our a clipboard and pen. "Now, I am going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. Is that okay with you?"

Rachelle shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Gibson tilted his head in confusion. _This girl acts so calm, almost like she is used to it. Does she even realize the seriousness which is starting to occur here? _

"Alright, what is your name?"

Rachelle sighed. "Rachelle."

"Your full name please." Gibson said.

Rachelle hesitated before telling reluctantly. "Rachelle Joy Stoner."

"How old are you and when is birth date?" Gibson said as he scribbled down the necessary information. "Also, are you and your two friends always a robotic simian?"

"I'm thirteen and my birthday is on January 31." Rachelle then shook her head. "And no, we became robotic primates after we got sucked in from the portal. So, basically, we're human before."

Gibson nodded and scribbled down the information.

"So, are we done here?" Rachelle asked.

Gibson. "Yes. But although I have to escort you back to the room."

Rachelle nodded and left the room with Gibson.

~o~o~o~o~o~

As it turned out, Alex was much more stranger than Rachelle.

"So, we should start we the questioning now. What is your full name?" Gibson asked and looked up from his clipboard and noticed Alex staring at the table.

"Ahem." Gibson said, catching Alex's attention.

"Oh, what did you say?" Alex asked.

"I said: What is your full name?" Gibson rephrased it again, slightly irritated.

Alex stared at him blankly before she answered. "Maria Alexandra Anderson. But please, call me Alex."

Gibson nodded and scribbled it down and noticed once again that she was spacing out.

"Alex." Gibson said irritably. "How old are you and when was your birth date?"

Alex blinked. "I'm fourteen and my date of birth was December 28."

"You were the one who made the portal?" Gibson asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah and it wasn't really that hard."

Gibson looked at her, stunned. "How did you do it?"

Alex smirked and showed a blueprint of the plans.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"What's taking them so long?" Sprx said irritably.

Rachelle shrugged. "Probably uttering about Science and stuff."

"Wait, she knows about Science?" Chiro asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. She's crazy about Science since she is able to build the Dimensional Transporter." Donna said.

Then, Gibson and Alex got back from the room where Gibson was interrogating Rachelle and her.

"What took you so long, Brain Strain?" Sprx said.

Gibson just shrugged while Alex just stared blankly at the blueprint in her hands.

"Anyways, Euliel, if that's your name, your next."

Euliel nodded and followed Gibson.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Okay, your full name please." Gibson said.

"Euliel Mae Monteiro."

Gibson nodded. "Now then, your age and your date of birth."

Euliel looked at him suspiciously but answered. "Fourteen and December 20 was my birthday. And um, can I ask you a question?"

Gibson smiled politely. "Okay."

"Can you build a Dimensional Transporter to transport us back to Earth?" Euliel asked hopefully.

Gibson thought for a moment. "Yes. We could build one like that but it would take weeks or even months for us to build it, even with Otto's help."

"Alex build it within three days." Euliel said bluntly.

Gibson blinked. "Yes, I guess I would allow her to help us and since she is the only one with the blueprints."

Euliel smiled. "Thanks."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Donna raised an eyebrow. "So, are you going to start with the questioning or not?"

Gibson looked at her then back at the clipboard. "Alright, your full name please."

"Donna Czalea Sade." Donna said.

Gibson scribbled it down and looked at her. "Alright, your age and date of birth then."

"I'm thirteen and I was born in October 24." Donna said nonchalantly.

Gibson jotted it down. "Also, why aren't you turned into a robotic simian like the rest of your friends?"

Donna shrugged and took off her necklace that Mark gave her. "Maybe because of this necklace."

Gibson examined it. "Interesting..."

Donna was confused. "Huh? Did you find something that might have not caused my transformation?"

Gibson nodded. "Yes. It seems that there is some kind of strong force here that protects you from anything that is harmful."

Donna blinked. "Wha-"

Gibson returned the necklace to Donna. "For now, I'm not sure what it is but since you four are going to stay here for a while, I can examined it if you want."

Donna nodded and placed the necklace around her neck. "Yes. Thank you Gibson."

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Well, what do you have for us Gibson?"

Gibson looked at Antauri then back to the clipboard. "Well... three of them, those robotic monkeys, are once human but got transformed into what they are know from the portal due to some kind of force within it. Their names are rather peculiar though. The yellow one is called Rachelle, she's thirteen in human years. The silver one is Alexandra, although she prefers to be called Alex, she's fourteen in human years. The blue one is Euliel, she's fourteen in human years. Then the girl is Donna and she's thirteen."

"But how come she didn't transformed into a robotic monkey?" Sprx asked.

"Possibly because of a strong force that resides in her necklace. But I'm going to check if that theory is true." Gibson said, turning towards the surveillance footage of the room where the three robotic simian and the girl are currently waiting on while the Hyper Force discussed the problem.

"I say we build the same replica of this portal generator or something and transport them back to Earth." Otto said.

"It would take days even months to finish that, Otto!" Gibson retorted.

"Alex finished it within three days." Otto said bluntly, imitating Euliel.

Gibson sighed in frustration. "Fine. But we are going to need her help if we want to finish this since she has the blueprints."

"So, did you observe anything unusual about them?" Nova asked.

Gibson shrugged. "Well, Rachelle seems so calm that it's practically unnerving, Euliel and Donna seems to be in their usual personality but Alex... she keeps spacing off once in a while. But other than that, they seem fine."

"Well, that's good." Otto said.

"Alright team, we should go over and talk to them." Chiro said.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey you guys." Nova said the moment the Hyper Force entered the room.

Alex, Euliel, Donna and Rachelle turned to them.

"About time." Rachelle said.

"Yeah. We figured that we should talk to you guys." Chiro said.

"Do we have to go through those bullshit interrogations again?" Euliel asked.

Donna smacked her head. "Euliel, mind your mouth!"

"Alright, already! Just stop hitting me!" Euliel said.

"No. We have decided what are we going to do with you four." Antauri said. "We need to find a place for your four to stay until Gibson and Otto could build the same replica of the portal generator."

Gibson then looked at Alex, who was still spacing off. "And Alex?"

Alex looked up to him. "What?"

"I was wondering if you could help me and Otto build the portal generator?" Gibson asked.

Alex thought for a minute before she broke into a smile. "Yeah. I'll help."

"Wait, what do you mean, place to stay? We need to get back home now." Donna said.

"Listen, kid, getting you guys home would take a lot of time since Otto, Brain Strain and your friend have to build that thing." Sprx explained.

"What! I have to get home now!" Donna shook her head. "No. You know what? I can get back home by myself!"

Donna then ran from the room.

"No! Wait!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Donna!" Rachelle exclaimed in shock. She ran from her area and went after Donna.

"Should we go after them?" Otto asked.

"No, lock down the Super Robot!" Chiro ordered.

"No."

Everyone turned to face Alex, who had her eyes shut close.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Nova asked.

"She has made it out of the Super Robot, along with Rachelle." Alex said, opening her eyes.

"How did you know?" Euliel asked, stunned.

Alex began to fall forwards but was caught by Euliel.

"Gotcha!" Euliel said and placed Alex down.

"So, now what?" Sprx asked.

"I'll go after them." Otto volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Chiro asked.

Otto nodded. "Yep! I promise to keep an eye on them!"

"Very well Otto, but I expect you to keep an open line of communication with the team." Antauri said.

"Sure thing!" Otto said brightly and exited the Super Robot.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Donna!" Rachelle shouted.

Otto managed to catch up with Rachelle and the two of them kept looking for Donna until they made it to the lake, where they saw Donna standing in the middle of it, where the portal was a few hours ago.

"Donna?"

Donna just stood there, with tears in her eyes.

"Donna..." Rachelle dash into the water with Otto following her.

When Rachelle made it to her, she noticed that Donna's eyes were bloodshot. "It's not fair."

Rachelle nodded sadly. "I know. Come on, let's get out of the water."

The two trudged out from the water, with Otto waiting on the shore. The two collapsed on the ground, exhausted from running all the way to the lake. They sat up, leaning against a tree that grew adjacent to the lake.

"Are you two okay?" Otto asked, coming up the two.

"Yeah, it's just been a really long day for us." Rachelle answered then looked at Donna. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Donna smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'm just an idiot sometimes. Sorry about that Rachz and you too, Otto, right?"

Otto nodded. "Yep."

The three looked out over the lake; the sun was starting to set.

"This is a nice view you guys have here." Donna said.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Otto replied.

"We'll probably never going to see them again...our family, our friends, anyone who are dear to us, right?" Rachelle asked Donna mournfully.

A single tear fell from Donna's eye. "Yeah."


	3. Amnesia

**Home**

Chapter 3:

Amnesia

Third Person's Point View:

A few days have passed since the portal incident. The Hyper Force were adjusting in having a human girl and three robotic simians living with them. But gradually, everything has gone back to normal slowly.

Antauri was busy meditating. Nova was kept busy punching her favorite solid steel punching bag. Sprx would sometimes flirt with Nova if not, play video games with Chiro. Gibson and Otto are slowly building the same replica of the portal generator with Alex's help. Euliel and Alex would often bicker with each other or have a physical confrontation if not, Euliel would be sitting in the lounge, reading a book. Then Donna... to be precise, Donna has nothing to do.

Usually, Donna would be lost in thought or would go outside for a walk but that makes miss being in Earth more. And in every each passing hour, she becomes more home sick little by little.

Until today.

Donna was bored and decided to go to the training room to maybe get-to-know Nova. But the moment she entered the training room, she fell backwards and landed on the floor. Hard.

Then, Nova rushed to her aid. "Donna? Donna, are you okay?"

Donna sat up, feeling daze. "Uh... who are you?"

Nova blinked. "Um... I'm Nova."

Then Donna stood up, looking around the area. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Super Robot." Nova said, confused. "Sorry about accidentally hitting you with one of my attacks."

"Who am I?" Donna asked Nova.

Nova was know shock. "You don't remember anything?"

Donna shook her head. "Nope."

Nova was know frantic. She grabbed Donna's arm and the two of them ran towards the main room. Then, Nova called out everyone present in the Super Robot to be in the main room in five minutes. And in three minutes, everyone was present.

"Nova, what's up?" Euliel asked her.

"Guys, Donna has amnesia." Nova confessed.

"WHAT?"

Nova nodded as Donna looked at all of them suspiciously.

"Um, who am I again?" Donna asked them.

Rachelle walked in front of Donna and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Listen. Your name is Donna. I'm Rachelle. I'm your best friend."

Donna then smiled. "Oh, okay. I'm Donna and your Rachelle. Hi!"

"Okay, Nova, what happened that could cause her amnesia?" Euliel asked.

Nova shrugged. "Well, I was training with some of my attacks until she came in and accidentally got hit by one of them. Although she wasn't injured in some sort."

"Interesting..." Gibson muttered. "Well, we should bring her to the Med Bay to check if she is alright."

The team and the trio nodded in agreement.

~o~o~o~o~o~

After a few minutes of several tests, Gibson concluded that Donna would be alright. She just have temporary amnesia.

"But, how are we going to get her memory back?" Alex asked.

"Well, we could simply reintroduce ourselves and tell her everything she's been through." Chiro suggested.

"That would take a while though." Euliel said.

"Ditto." Rachelle said.

Nova shrugged. "We have no choice. Unless you want her to get hurt just to simply jot her memory back."

"Let's have a voting." Gibson said. "All in favor of Nova's idea?"

Sprx, Otto and Euliel raised their hands.

"All in favor of Chiro's idea?" Gibson asked.

Antauri, Nova, Chiro, Alex, Rachelle and Gibson raised their hands.

"Seems like we have a winner." Gibson said.

Nova smiled. "Thanks guys. And you have to promise not to hurt Donna in any circumstances even if it means just to get her memory back unless you want a really painful death."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

~o~o~o~o~o~

A few days have passed since Donna's amnesia begun. Everyone had gone crazy with Donna's constant questioning and annoying attitude. But they kept they're promise to not harm her just to get her memory back. But as each day passed by, everyone was on the edge of their sanity and hoped that Donna's memory would return. Until Sprx couldn't take it anymore and held a meeting in the main room, without Nova or Donna knowing.

"I think she has gone too far." Sprx said. "We need to jot her memory back."

"But how? Nova would kill us if she finds out that we hurt Donna!" Alex said, a bit panicked on Sprx's plan.

"Don't worry. We won't tell her." Euliel said then faced Sprx. "So what's the plan, Sparky?"

Sprx glared at Euliel. "First of all: It's SPRX not Sparky. Second, here's the plan..."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Donna was walking around the hallways of the Super Robot, noticing it was eerily quiet. She got used to the unusual silence until she got bored.

"Hello?" Donna called out. "Guys? Where are you? Hello?"

"Now!" Sprx, Otto and Euliel pounced at Donna. Donna was taken by surprised and stepped backwards only to be tied using rope by Antauri, Gibson and Alex. Chiro and Rachelle then came out from their hiding places.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?" Donna asked fearfully.

"We're here to bring your memory back." Sprx explained as he makes a magnetic ball out of his magnets. "Now, this won't hurt a bit and -"

"SPRX-77!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to face a very furious Nova.

"What are you guys doing?" Nova asked furiously.

"N-nothing." Everyone stuttered.

"You promise not to hurt Donna!" Nova yelled at them.

Antauri and Alex untied Donna. She tried to stand up but lost her grip and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"DONNA!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

Donna's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the Med Bay." Gibson explained. "You kind of fell on the floor hard two hours ago."

"Two hours ago?" Donna exclaimed in disbelief.

Gibson cringe at the sudden outburst. "Yes. And you don't have to yell. I am right here next to you."

Donna flushed. "Oops. Sorry Gibson."

"Oh, Donna what do you remember so far?" Gibson asked her.

Donna looked at him, confused. "Um... from the moment I was born to the day I met my friends to the day I was sucked into a portal where me and my friends are stuck in this dimension to the moment right now."

Gibson nodded. "I see..."

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked.

"Oh, no particular reason." Gibson said as he opened the door and let the team and the trio enter.

From that day on, Nova made sure that she was training in the opposite direction of the door.


	4. Fearless

**Home**

Chapter 4

Fearless

Third Person's Point of View

It was a normal day in Shuggazoom. Everyone was doing their usual business until they heard a scream coming from the main room.

"AH!"

Antauri went to see where the source of the scream came from and entered into Alex's temporary room only to find her shaking in fear as a snake began to coil around her leg.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

Antauri sighed and killed the snake using his Ghost Claws. But that didn't help Alex. She is still hyperventilating the moment the rest of the Hyper Force, along with Donna, Rachelle and Euliel, entered the room.

"Okay, what happened to Alex?" Donna asked while trying to calm Alex down.

Antauri sighed. "A snake was coiling around her leg."

"Aha! So that's where Sappho has gone!" Euliel said triumphantly. "So... Antauri, where is she?"

Antauri fell silent.

"Antauri? Where's Sappho?" Euliel asked, becoming worried.

Antauri took a deep breath and exhaled. "I...killed it."

Silence.

It took all of Euliel's willpower to not strangle Antauri to death. Instead she took deep breaths and walked outside the room, sulking and weeping for her departed pet snake.

"Uh oh. I'm gonna see what's wrong with her." Otto said. Along with Rachelle and Nova, they went after Euliel.

"I didn't mean to kill it though." Antauri said.

Chiro nodded. "I know Antauri. It's not your fault anyway."

Chiro looked at Sprx then to Donna then to Gibson then back to Antauri. "Let's get Alex some peace and quiet and let her organize her thoughts."

They nodded in agreement and left the room, leaving Alex alone.

But before Antauri left, he turned to Alex. "Alex, I would like to see you in the training room later."

Alex was confused but she nodded.

~o~o~o~o~o~

When Alex entered the training room, the first thing that registered in her mind is that it's unusually dark. She tried to feel her way through the room until the lights switched on, revealing a Cobra in front of her.

"Sn-sn-" Then she ran towards the door and tried to get out but it was lock then she began to bang on it. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Alex, relax."

Alex turned around and saw Antauri. "Antauri, are you trying to kill me?"

Antauri shook his head. "No. I was simply helping with your fear."

Alex laughed humorlessly. "Right, Antauri. That was a good joke. Now, get me out of here!"

"I'm serious, Alexandra." Antauri said sternly.

Alex glared at him. "First of all, it's Alex. Second, why did you get me into this?"

Antauri sighed. "It's just to face one of your worst fears. Besides, it's only a stimulation. It can't hurt you."

"Yeah, but does the stimulation knows that?" Alex retorted.

"You're being ridiculous." Antauri said.

"I'm being ridiculous? You're the one who locked us in here!" Alex yelled.

Antauri ignored her and added a couple of snakes that surrounded her. Alex screamed and hid behind Antauri and began to swore in different languages. The, a hole was punched through the wall by Nova.

"ALEX!" Nova yelled, furious. "Shut up with the screaming and swearing already!"

Alex saw the hole Nova made through the wall and took the opportunity to run for it. But Antauri stepped on Alex's tail and fixed the wall mentally.

"Antauri, I swear that I'm going to get you for this!" Alex yelled, giving Antauri one of her death glares.

"So, why is Alex screaming and swearing? That's so unlikely of her." Nova said.

"Well, she is acting like a child and not facing her fears." Antauri explained. "Nova, since you are here, can you help me with her?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Nova said, confused.

Alex paled. "But...but..."

Nova simply shook her head. "No buts, buddy. Besides, Antauri's right. You need to face your fears."

Alex glanced at the stimulation then back to Antauri and Nova. "There! I'm done. So can I go now?"

Nova sighed. "That's not what I meant. Besides, do you want to be called chicken?"

"I would rather be chicken than stupid!" Alex retorted.

Antauri sighed. "Just face the stimulation."

"Make me." Alex said.

"Oh, okay. Unless you want your stash of chocolate to be given to Euliel for not facing the stimulation." Antauri said.

"What! You wouldn't dare..." Alex began to threaten Antauri.

"Yes I would unless you face the stimulation." Antauri said with a smirk.

Alex begrudgingly faced at the stimulation. "You're gonna pay for this Antauri."

"You can thank me later."

Alex glared at him as she used her aerokinetic powers she discovered the next day after Donna's amnesia problem to knock out the snake stimulation. After a few minutes, Alex walked towards Antauri and Nova, breathless.

"There. Done. Happy?" Alex said bitterly at Antauri.

Antauri smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"Well, you force me into it." Alex pointed out.

Antauri nodded and he, along with Alex and Nova, left the training room. The next day, during her break from helping Gibson and Otto building the portal generator, Alex began plotting her revenge on Antauri.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Home**

Chapter 5

Truth or Dare

Third Person's Point of View

"So... what are we going to do again?" Nova asked Donna as she, along with the rest of the Hyper Force, including Jin May, Euliel, Alex and Rachelle, were sitting in a circular position.

"In truth or dare, a person asks if you pick truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to answer the person's question no matter what unless you have to do dare, meaning you have to do whatever the person wants you to do. But under any circumstances, those dares must not be very difficult to do." Donna explained.

"Oh..."

"So, are we ready?" Rachelle asked.

Everyone nodded.

Rachelle grinned evilly. "Then let the Truth or Dare begin! Okay, who's first?"

Euliel raised her hand. "Pick me!"

Rachelle nodded. "The spotlight's all yours, Liel."

Euliel grinned and turned to Gibson. "Gibson, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gibson said.

Euliel thought for a while. "Well...among all the females here in the room, who do you think is the most amazing one you've ever met?"

Gibson blushed slightly. "...Alex."

Everyone, besides Antauri and Alex, snickered.

Euliel smiled triumphantly. "Alright, Gibby, your turn."

Gibson glared at her. "My name is Gibson. Donna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Donna said fearlessly.

"What do you think of Shuggazoom City?" Gibson asked.

Donna thought for a while. "Well, it's a lot like Earth but I'm still adjusting to a few things I'm not used to but it's still amazing here. Okay, Chiro, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Chiro said.

"Well, have you and Jin May done some things?" Donna asked, which cause Chiro to panic and blush deeply.

"I-I would never do such things!" Chiro said defensively, causing Euliel, Sprx, Otto and Nova to laugh at his reaction. "Okay, Alex, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alex said bluntly.

Chiro smirked. "I dare you to kiss Gibson."

Alex shrugged and pulled Gibson to her face and kissed him. Gibson was shocked at the sudden movement but relaxed. After a few seconds, Alex stopped and gave Chiro a smirk. Gibson went back to his place from the circle, slightly blushing.

"Alright, monkey boy, I did the kiss." Alex said. "Alright, Sprx, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." Sprx said with pride.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I dare you to kiss the person you really love in this room."

Sprx glared at Alex and pulls Nova to a kiss. After for a few seconds, Sprx then pulls away, blushing.

Sprx then took a deep breath and exhales. "Alright, Jin May, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jin May said cheerfully.

"What do you think of Chiro?" Sprx said.

"Well, he's an amazing and kind person." Jin May said, hugging Chiro. "Okay, Rachelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare me! I'm no crybaby!" Rachelle said.

"Do the hokey pokey." Jin May said.

Rachelle sighed and got up. Then she walks to the center of the room and began to do the hokey pokey. After she finished doing it, everyone was laughing their heads off from Rachelle's act.

"Okay, Otto, truth or dare?" Rachelle asked.

"Dare! Dare!" Otto said cheerfully.

Rachelle smirked. "Sing Lady GaGa's 'Born This Way'."

"But I don't know any lyrics to that song!" Otto said.

Then, Alex gave him a copy of the lyrics and winks at him.

"Fine but you guys will pay!" Otto said.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_  
_ Just put your paws up_  
_ 'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young_  
_ We are all born superstars_  
_ She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_ In the glass of her boudoir_  
_ "There's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"_  
_ She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"_  
_ "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, _  
_ Listen to me when I say"_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_ 'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_  
_ Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_ Just love yourself and you're set_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_ Baby I was born this way_  
_ Baby I was born this way_  
_ Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_ Baby, I was born this way_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be! _

_Give yourself prudence_  
_ And love your friends_  
_ Subway kid, rejoice your truth_  
_ In the religion of the insecure_  
_ I must be myself, respect my youth_  
_ A different lover is not a sin_  
_ Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)_  
_ I love my life I love this record and_  
_ Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_ 'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_  
_ Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_ Just love yourself and you're set_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_ Baby I was born this way_  
_ Baby I was born this way_  
_ Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_ Baby, I was born this way_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be! _

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_ Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
_ You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_ You're lebanese, you're orient_  
_ Whether life's disabilities_  
_ Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_  
_ Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_ 'Cause baby you were born this way_  
_ No matter gay, straight, or bi, _  
_ Lesbian, transgendered life_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born to survive_  
_ No matter black, white or beige_  
_ Chola or orient made_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_ 'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_  
_ Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_ Just love yourself and you're set_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_ Baby I was born this way_  
_ Baby I was born this way_  
_ Ooo there ain't no other way_  
_ Baby, I was born this way_  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be a drag - just be a queen_  
_ Don't be! _

_I was born this way hey! _  
_ I was born this way hey! _  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way hey! _

_ I was born this way hey! _  
_ I was born this way hey! _  
_ I'm on the right track baby_  
_ I was born this way hey!_

Everyone was laughing their heads off as Otto grumbles. "Okay, Alex, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alex said with a smirk.

"What did you use to build the portal generator?" Otto asked.

Alex shrugs and starts a lecture on the things she use to build the portal generator. After half an hour was wasted, everyone, except for Antauri and Gibson, were either taking a nap or trying to stay awake. This caused Alex to get angry and sent a mini whirlwind to get everyone up.

"Alright. Antaur, truth or dare." Alex said angrily as she glared at Antauri.

"Dare." He said calmly.

Alex smiled in complete satisfaction, which made Antauri nervous. "Okay Tauri, get ready for my revenge..."

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Do we have to do this?" Antauri asked for the fiftieth time. He, along with Alex and Sprx, were standing outside a night club.

Alex glared at him. "Yes."

"But why is Sprx in this?" Antauri asked, gesturing at Sprx.

"Because he helped me plotted with my revenge." Alex said bluntly. Then she and Sprx dragged Antauri inside the club.

"I despise you, Alex." Antauri said as he tried to struggle against her iron grip.

"Why, thank you, Antauri." Alex said in mocked politeness.

Then, a busty brunette that Antauri imagined was hired more for appeal to the male patrons, and less for bartending prowess, walked over towards the three.

"What can I do for you?" The woman smiled suggestively at Antauri and Sprx.

"How much for three glasses?" Sprx asked, pointing to a bottle on the back bar.

"Ah..." she smiled, grabbing a bottle with a pale beige label."You have very good taste. Lucky for you, because it's the grand opening, the first drink is free."

Alex smiled. "Great!"

"Coming right up then." The woman turned back around and began to pour the drinks.

Sprx looked back at his teammate. "What?"

Antauri was staring at his companions with murder in his eyes. "You didn't even let me _choose_!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh relax."

Her attention returned to the woman who was now placing their drinks in front of them. She grinned widely. "Thanks."

The woman nodded and went off to serve more patrons.

Antauri looked at his drink. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Alex scoffed. "Oh, for the love of God, Sprx just got you my first drink."

"What?" Antauri asked, confused.

Alex held out the glass up to the light. "Williamsbirne, my mother let me taste it a year ago when she saw me examining the bottle from my parents' liquor cabinet."

"What is it exactly?" Antauri asked, still uncomfortable.

"Pear schnapps. It's sweet so you don't really taste the alcohol. Perfect for a first timer."

Antauri looked at Sprx. "So now you're trying to convert me?"

"Well, I'll admit I wouldn't mind having a drinking partner that isn't an idiot."

Antauri rolled his eyes as he took a tentative sip. He winced and set the glass down. _It burns a little bit, but he's right, it's bearable. I suppose I should be grateful; he and Alex could have had me drink something far worse._

Alex and Sprx took a larger sip before setting it down.

"Y'know Antauri, you need to lighten up a bit." Alex said as she took another sip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Antauri muttered into his glass.

"What she's trying to say that you need to have more fun like us." Sprx said.

Antauri set down his glass with a loud 'chink'. "My definition of fun is different from you two."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh, just relax Antauri. Come on, cheers!"

Sprx smiled and Antauri smirked. "Cheers!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Antauri!" Alex yelled furiously as she helped Sprx carry Antauri back to the Super Robot. "Stop struggling!"

Antauri ignored Alex and kept struggling against the ropes that bounded him. Giving him much more than Wiliamsbirne is Sprx's biggest mistake ever. The moment Antauri finished the third drink, he had gone all drunk and started to do crazy things which cause them to get kicked out of the club. It took all of Sprx's and Alex's strength to tie the ropes tightly around him and carry him back to the Super Robot.

"That's it!" Sprx yelled and hit Antauri with a metal bar he found on the street, resulting him to be unconscious.

"Wouldn't have done it better myself, Sprx." Alex commented and helped Sprx carry Antauri again. "Remind me again not to give Antauri too much alcoholic beverages."

Sprx nodded. "Agreed."


End file.
